Little One
by CatOrange
Summary: A little Leia learns that justice, freedom and equality are hard things to come by in the Galaxy that she's living in.
1. Default Chapter

Uhh... something that popped into my head after reading several other fanfictions. Relatively small, but I think I'll continue it.

**Disclaimer: **Yes, because I'd be posting this on if I owned Star Wars...

* * *

Her father got angry when she said she hated him. She had always thought this odd, especially coming from such a man as her father. Lord Vader and Senator Bail Organa were two very different men with two very different beliefs – at least, this was how she saw them. So, she found it odd that a man like her father – a man who worked with and for his people, a man who found time for anyone and especially her – would ever stand up for a man like Vader – a man who had no conscience, a man who carried out his Emperor's dirty deeds.

_Because his Emperor wasn't her Emperor_

She never said this out loud, afraid that the ever present Storm Troopers, or Imperial Spies Force knows there were plenty of them around! would hear her and take her away. So she kept the thought to herself, tucked away in the recesses of her mind but always there, burning away like a flame. She told herself she would never forget what the Empire had done to the Galaxy and its people.

At first she had been filled with lofty ideas of helping the Galaxy – she would be known as the woman who had stared evil in its eyes and stared defiantly back. Well, one sitting in the Senate and her dreams came crashing down around her. Her father had told her then that the Senate was a joke – something the Emperor kept around merely for pretenses.

_And she had gathered that flame to her heart_

It was thought of an Empire free Galaxy that kept her going, a Galaxy where everyone could work – not just the humans. A Galaxy where everyone was equal and everyone could have a home and a family of their own. A Galaxy where no-one had to pay tribute to a power hungry man whose ambition and greed had destroyed countless lives.

She remembered that her father had smiled sadly when she had said this to him. He had hugged her tightly and told her that he was glad she thought such things, that she knew the difference between right and wrong. She had asked him whether he had such thoughts too – his reply confused her.

"I used to, Sweetie. But that was such a long time ago."


	2. Chapter Two

Bringing you installment two! 

**Disclaimer: **I can dream of owning something so good!

_(Fixed this up a little bit asI realised that the brackets I had put in didn't come up (let's hope they do this time!) and as a reviewer said, some of the spelling was a bit off. But nothing in the way of plot and such has been changed)_

* * *

Bail had loved the child at first glance, as had his wife. But even though he had taken her as a new-born baby, he knew that part of her would never be entirely his. Still, his wife had been happy at the thought of finally be able to raise a child, and he was content with thought of having a family.

Watching her grow up was both heartbreaking and joyous. Little Leia looked just like her mother but, as a member of the (now) Empire controlled Senate, he knew that appearances could be very deceiving. For while her looks might have been all Padme, her spirit definitely came from Anakin.

Or was it Vader?

Bail didn't know for he hadn't known the Jedi the way that Master Kenobi had. But the Senator had a hard time believing that Anakin Skywalker hadn't always had evil tendencies. Someone didn't simply turn evil overnight, he believed. But Padme wouldn't have married someone so bad, and so, as always, his internal debate over whether Anakin/Vader was good or bad reached an impasse.

Some days he simply liked to forget that Leia wasn't biologically his, although, he had to admit this was sometimes hard. The child was a ray of light in his otherwise dreary days and Sola, his wife, would be lost without Little Leia to dote upon. He had hoped she would stay out of politics, especially considering her father was nearly always at attendance of the Senate meetings.

(Palpatine liked to have his pet beside him)

But it was apparent at an early age that she had a gift for words and he knew that he couldn't keep her from doing what she loved. And so, at age twelve he had taken her to a Senate meeting. Naturally, strict guidelines were in place – no talking to strangers, no interrupting and no leaving his side for _anything _("Leia, are you listening to me?") The huge smile that had formed on her face when she knew she was going almost made up for the knot of worry in his stomach.

Almost.

And so they made their way to Coruscant – Leia had almost forgotten all about the Senate – "Look at all that space, father! The holo's back at home don't even show a half of all this!" – and he had to smile at her wide-eyed enthusiasm. Afraid for her safety, he had never let off planet. But she was growing older and he knew he couldn't always be there to protect her.

But while her expression at seeing real space had been priceless, the look on her face when they reached Coruscant made him chuckle – "Close your mouth, Princess, or you'll get drool all over your chin." – and the look he had been given in return made him realise just how much of Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader?) was within her.

They would be staying on planet for precisely three days, no more. Even if the Senate Debate took more time, he would be taking Leia back to Alderaan and then coming back to Coruscant. Over-protection was something that ever parent had in common and he was no exception.

He had warned her that the Debate would be boring, especially to a twelve year-old. There was nothing interesting about Trade Routes – especially when some of the Senators prattled on for an hour or more – but Little Leia had been adamant that she would not get bored.

By the third hour, he knew she was loosing interest but was doing a fine attempt to mask it. She would become a fine Senator one day, he thought to himself. Still, when break was called for the day he did not say: "I told you, you would be bored." But simply took her hand – "Father, really?" – and walked her back to their Senatorial apartments.

It was after dinner, when they sat down on the couch that he asked her what she thought of the Meeting. She had been silent for a moment, deciding what exactly to say – "They talk too much, Father. Instead of talking about it, why don't they go and _do _something about it?"

Oh she would make a great Senator! If nothing he had instilled morals and values within her, and he knew that she cared about the Galaxy. "This is the Senate, Princess. It's a rare day when action is actually taken." he had said to her, noting the angry look on her face.

"Why don't they do something?" she had exploded, "They serve their people, they were voted in to look after their planet and its people!" Her sense of innocence and naivety was an ache in his heart. How he wished that the Galaxy was like the one she hadthought up in her mind.

"Many of the Senators are out for themselves, Princess, and even those that care ("Like you, Father!") have trouble getting something done about troubles to their planet." she had pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at this statement.

"It's Palpatine's fault, isn't? Him and his pet, Vader!" The look of anger on her face made him close his eyes.

"Hating Palpatine and Vader will get you nothing but trouble, Princess," he had said eventually. "Sometimes, you will learn, that it is best to simply close your mouth and carry on. Especially with fights that you know you cannot win."

She had said nothing but he knew that she disagreed. As a child it was easy to see the world in black and white, but as adults the world was nothing but shades of grey. He knew that she would learn this someday, just as he had done.

The second day she sat there, an annoyed look on her face as the Senators continued to talk. When recess had been called so that lunch could be eaten, she had glared at all the Senators that had passed her. He did not say anything, but the look he had given her was enough to stop her from the constant glaring.

At the end of the second day, he was seriously considering allowing her to stay in the room but when he proposed the idea to Leia her objection both surprised and worried him. He was unsure of her reason to come to the last day of the Meeting – he had doubts as to whether she was actually interested in what was going on but in the end he let her come, knowing she'd simply get into trouble if he left in the apartment.

At recess time, he severely regretted his decision.

* * *

_Installment Three will include our all time favourite good/bad villian - Darth (gasp!) Vader! Dun, dun, dunnnnn!_


End file.
